Above and Beyond
by alex175
Summary: When Aro has a girl named Avery turned into a vampire she must join the volturi. After all Alec created her for the volturi. She must learn to love the volturi and Alec or it's death for her. Then Renesmme starts to fall in love with Alec since she and Jacob broke up. How will this work? What will happen. Read and find out. AlecXoc Will be editing some chapters so less updates.
1. Chapter 1

Two week earlier  
In a throne room in Volterra three people with blood red eyes were sitting on a throne. The one in the middle spoke.  
"Could you please fetch Alec and Jane" The figure said simply. A few minutes later two people walked in the room with the thrones. Both figures have black cloaks. The tiny figure put down their hood first.  
"You called us, Master Aro?" The smaller figure said.  
The person had braided blonde hair. It was a girl. She had crimson red eyes. The other figure put down their hood. It was a boy. He had brown hair. He was taller then the girl.  
"Yes. I need you to go after a girl. She lives in Atlanta Georgia. Then bring her back. Alec should explain to her what we are and then turn her. Do not hurt her Jane unless she fights back." The person named Aro said.  
"Yes Master." Alec and Jane replied while bowing.

* * *

Present.

Some girl's point of view.  
I was running through a forest. I couldn't see through my tears so everything was a blur. I fell and tripped on a branch and fell. I don't see a reason to get up. After all I have nothing. I lost what I needed most. I could hear sirens in the distance. I need to go now! I looked up and I saw a blur of something. I looked down for second before looking back up. There were two cloaked figures. They approached me.  
"Get up." One of them hissed. It sounded like a girl. It has to be the police after me.  
"I never murdered her! I swear I didn't! I was framed!" I pleaded.  
"We aren't after you for the murder. We're here to offer you a new life." The other figure said putting a hand out to help me to stand up.  
"I'm listening." I said. Then suddenly I couldn't hear, see or feel anything.

* * *

I slowly got my senses back that had disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room with red walls. I was laying down on a bed. I quickly sat up to figure out where I was. I had never been here. I spotted a figure leaning against the door. It was the one who helped me stand up.  
"Why am I here?" I asked. It walked over to the bed and sat down and looked at me straight in the eyes. It had red eyes. I couldn't help but gasp.  
"I am going to explain to you who I am, what I am and why we took you to Italy." The figure said slowly. I nodded slowly. I'm used to surprises. I know to stay quiet and listen is usually the best option for me. The figure took down it's hood.  
"I'm Alec Volturi. You are no longer in Atlanta Georgia. We're in Volterra, Italy. I was sent to find you because I am to change you." He studied my face before continuing.  
"I am not human. I'm not who you think I am. I'm a vampire. I will be back in a two seconds." He said and then he disappeared. He was back literally 2 seconds later with another figure.  
"I'm part of what is called the volturi. You are to join us and be able to be free of your past forever, or you can have death." He said.  
I couldn't think.  
"I'll join you." I said without a second thought.  
"Very well. Felix?" Alec said smirking. The figure who was Felix walked forward. I knew a Felix once but he died four years ago. The Felix person put his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec kissed me for a second and then he kissed my neck.  
"We're going to be spending a lot of time together." He whispered against my neck. He kissed my neck one last time and then I was suddenly in agony. It felt like something was tearing my neck apart.

No one's point of view.  
"Alec. I think that's enough." Felix hissed.  
Alec stopped for a moment and looked at him and growled before going back to drinking her blood.  
"Alec that's enough." Felix hissed and shoved him away from the girl.  
"Thanks. Felix. I would of killed her if you hadn't stopped me." Alec said walking about of the room.  
"I'm sorry I left you Lu." Felix whispered and kissed the girl on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Avery's point of view

I felt pain. Who knows how long it was there. It could of been seconds,minutes,weeks,centuries. I don't know. I just felt lots of pain. Almost like I was being burned alive. I know Alec was the cause of this. He must be. Is this the afterlife? Am I in the underworld. I don't know. All I know is that the pain stopped eventually. I decided to be still to see if the pain would come back. It never did. I twitched my foot and waited. Maybe the pain was over. I don't know. I heard footsteps. It sounded like they were on the other side of the building. Was that even possible? It shouldn't be. But how can I know what's possible after Alec did whatever he did to me? I slowly lifted up my hand to my throat. As soon as I touched it it burned. I knew the burning was still there! I opened my eyes and everything looked so much clearer. Almost crystal clear. I could see everything. I could also smell everything in the room. I smelled something that smelled like the fall. It was Alec, I guess. I glanced over and saw him looking at me.  
"What am I?" I asked him. I needed answers and i needed them now.  
He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.  
"Some would call us monsters, some would call us miracles. It depends on how you view it." He said quietly.  
"You know what I mean." I said looking straight at him.  
"You're now a vampire. Now I shall take you to the throne room. Some humans should be there for us soon. Also, Avery. I'm assigned to be your protector for some time meaning that we may as well get to know each other at this point." He said and stood up and started walking away. I followed him and stayed near him. I'm to scared to find out what will happen if I don't. Who knows what kind of trouble I'd get myself into. We walked to a throne room and there was 10 humans in the room along with 3 other vampires.  
"Ah If it isn't Alec and young Avery." One of the three said. He looked the happiest of the three. He glided off his throne and grabbed Alec's hand. He let go after a few moments.  
"How interesting. You've done well Alec." He said and the glided over to me and took my hand. I didn't fight him because obviously he was powerful. I saw all my memories flashback in my mind but I wasn't doing it. It was very odd. As soon as he let go of my hand it stopped.  
"Brothers let us visit the wives. You may feed Alec and you Avery." Aro said. Soon they exited and then i turned to Alec.  
"What do I do?" I asked him.  
"Follow your instinct." He said. He went into a low crouch and attacked one of the humans. I watched with interest as he drained every drop of blood out of them. He looked at me and gestured for me to feed. I stopped thinking completely and attacked the closest human and sunk my teeth into it. Warm pulsing blood went through my throat. It tasted lovely! I needed more! I attacked another human and fed until the burn was barely a sting. It felt great. The last human dropped dead. Aw, and I was just having fun. A girl that was absolutely stunning walked in. Alec nodded to her and she started collecting the bodys to put them in a lake or something. Alec to my hand and led us back to the room we were in earlier. We sat down on the bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.  
"How long have you been here?" I asked calmly. He tensed up when I said that.  
"I don't remember at this point." He said. I nodded.  
I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at the mirror. I saw a girl with waist length brown hair. The girl was flawless. I think that it's me.  
"We truly are beautiful." I said amazed.  
"Yes. Vampirism does that to us." He said glancing at me.  
The door opened up where I saw a lovely girl who looked 14.  
"Brother, We are to dispose of a small coven." The girl said.  
That's Alec sister! That's Jane. But she's so innocent. I can't believe someone so innocent is a vampire!  
"Very well sister." Alec responded.  
"Don't worry Felix will watch her." Jane said.  
That's when I saw him. Lixy! I've missed him! I ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Lixy! You never died! I thought you had died! Why would you leave me!" I yelled at him. I noticed I was crying.  
I heard a gasp from someone. Felix hugged me back and said something to Alec and Jane and they quickly disappeared. Lixy carried me to the bed while I was just crying and hugging him. He was stroking my hair in a comforting way. I started to calm down and he let go of me.  
"I know Lu, I had to fake my death because people were beginning to notice me, how's your sister?" He asked.  
I started crying even more. She died.**  
**"Lixy, she committed suicide when she found out you died. She couldn't handle the news." I said hugging him.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3  
"She did what!" Felix hissed.  
He looked so sad. I almost couldn't look at him. He had so much despair in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Lixy, but she did. She was found dead." I said to him. I felt horrible knowing i couldn't do anything to help him. I had to tell him though. I loved my sister as much as he did. He had just proposed to her and then he was announced dead a week later. I never got along with my sister but I still loved her. The police were after me because they thought i murdered my sister but it was really a suicide. No one believed me and then i was found guilty. I had run away from the courthouse and then people went after me. Then Alec found me and here i am now.  
"I promised I'd protect her. I'd failed her. I vow that i'll protect you with my own life." Felix said with determination in his eyes. I nodded gratefully to him. Then we just comforted each other for the time.

* * *

For the next fives days Felix and I messed around pranking some of the lower guard. We were walking in our room after we watched one person get pranked.  
"Did you see that guy's face!" I said laughing so much. I was smiling ear to ear. I'm beginning to love the volturi in a way. I at least have someone here that I can trust.  
"I know! He never saw it coming!" Felix said with booming laughter.  
I love pranking the lower guard, since they didn't really know much about us they never saw it coming.  
Suddenly Felix was quiet. Dead quiet. There was our favorites Alec and Jane. Jane was smiling wickedly evilly. Aw Jane. I missed her. NOT. Now why would I miss that psycho. I hid behind Felix. All I know is that everyone is terrified of Jane for no reason that I know of. She looks harmless. Then again the people who look harmless are the most powerful to me. It's simple logic to me.  
"Avery, Jane and I are going to report back to Aro. Wait in my room for me and then we'll go hunting." He said and walked away without another word. Jane glared at Felix before walking ahead of Alec.  
"Why are you so scared of Jane?" I asked Felix. He froze and stared at me. What's his problem? I just asked. No harm in that. He was shocked I would ask that.  
"You don't want to find out because the truth to that will hurt you. literally." He said and started leading me back to Alec's room. What was up with that? When we got there he gave me a wave and left. I walked in and noticed that there was a cup in the room. I knew it was for me. I drank the weird tasting blood. It was cold but it was as if it had been left out for a long time. I sat the cup back down on the table and sat on the bed waiting. Nothing ever happens around here. Nothing interesting. Nothing fun. I looked around the room seeing nothing had changed. Everything was the same until I glanced at the mirror. My eyes were slightly less red. Not dark red but just less red. Less of a red color. What was going on. That's just weird. Never seen that before. I wonder what that cup would look like floating. I concentrated as if it would actually levitate. I concentrated more but then a door slammed stopping my concentration. I looked up to that someone was back in the room. Alec was back. I jumped and he looked at me oddly.  
"What? You scared me." I said shrugging.  
He shook his head and I think I saw maybe a smile? Who knows. But I think I just made Alec Volturi have a semi smile. This is awesome. Wait. Why am I acting like this? It's not important. I don't even care about it.  
"What were you doing?" He asked making me stop zoning out.  
"Oh nothing important." I said glancing at the cup concentrating again.  
"Try me." He said with slight entertainment. Did he just challenge me? I think he did.  
"Alright. I was pretending that cup would levitate. It's stupid really." I said. He walked away from the door and sat down next to me.  
"Alright. That is pretty ridiculous." He said. He glanced at the door. I could sense something. Someone was there. The door slammed open and Jane was there.  
"Brother. We are to visit the half breed by this season's end." Jane said before glaring at me and walked out of the room. Why does she hate me? I've done nothing to her. In fact i've barely spent time with her. I waited until out of hearing range.  
"Why does she hate me?" I asked. I need to know. I haven't done anything to her.  
"She doesn't hate you. It's more of jealousy. We've been through a lot and that caused us to rely on each other and she's not used not to having to share me." He said. I nodded. He got up and then left. He probably is going to see Aro or something. I laid down on bed and thought about why Jane hates me. It's a lot to take in honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
It was now morning. Felix and I were in the courtyard training. The sun was beginning rise. Felix was was standing somewhere and I would have to guess where he was with only my smell and hearing. Alec had taken away my sight.  
"Ok. Lixy you're behind me." I said.  
"Good." Alec said somewhere. I heard Felix move somewhere. I smelled Felix's scent somewhere by the left of me. Almost by the fountain. So he's right by the pond.  
"The pond." I said.  
"Good. Now we're going to practice your fighting skills." Alec said. My sight and hearing slowly came back.

* * *

We were finally done training for the day and I was relaxing in room.  
Alec was there again. He seems to always be there. It's odd.  
"Young Avery. Aro has ordered me to show you the world and other covens." He said while crossing his legs. The world. I can leave this place. I can see what's out there. This is amazing! No more wondering what's going on. I can finally leave in a way. This is great!  
"He also wants to throw you a ball in a few weeks." He said.  
OH GOSH NO. JUST KILL ME NOW.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
It's now time for my ball. Nothing has really changed. Alec and I are to see the world in two days. Jane was preparing me for the ball thing. I kept drinking that weird blood and my eyes got lighter each time. Training was complete. Aro has been talking about the chance of me having a talent as a vampire. I don't think I will though. I'm just me. Nothing special. So I shouldn't get a talent he speaks of. Then most of the higher guard had a talent. As minor as Felix's or Heidi's as major as Jane's. It's just amazing what could happen.  
"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get my dress for tonight." Jane said and walked at human speed to her room. I glanced at me and noticed that my eyes were orange. That's a change. I wonder what's happening. It's odd how it's changing. Jane had french braided my hair so it was down yet out of my face. I felt like a princess. Then Jane walked back in wearing a stunning light green dress. Usually she does dark colors like red and black but she looked almost human in her dress. loved it. She smiled at me.  
"Jane, you look stunning. I haven't told you this before but you are really pretty." I said complimenting her. She smiled wider. I think Jane and I may be off to a good start.  
"Thank you Avery. That means a lot to me. Also, whenever we add a new member to the volturi we always do blood tests on them to see if there related to other vampires in the guard when they were human and we discovered that your great great great great great great great great great and so on... Grandmother was actually long lost siblings with my second cousins removed twice. So were technically very long lost cousins." Jane said.

Woah. Jane and I are related. But it doesn't seem like it. I mean i don't know it's just we look nothing alike. Then again over 800 generations passed. It's just amazing.  
"Wow. Its an honor to be related to you." I finally choked out.  
"Why thank you. Alright now lets get you in your dress." She said a little to happily. She pulled out a stunning strapless red gown.  
"This is your dress," She said before pulling it over my head before i could say anything. Then she pulled, pushed, shoved -and who knows what- to me.  
"Alright, I approve. Lets go." She demanded pulling me out of my room. We walked to the throne room. Apparently Felix was introducing everyone so that was just great. NOT!  
Jane walked in first.  
"And here is our lovely Jane." Felix said. The music was turned down.  
I could hear Aro talking,  
"Welcome! Welcome! dearest brothers and sisters. I would like to introduce the newest member and also the volturi princess. My young Avery." Aro said.  
Volturi! Princess! What! Oh my dead body i think Aro has lost it. AGAIN. What the bleep!  
I had no time to think but the grand doors opened and all eyes were on me. I walked in everyone looked at me in wonder. Alec beckoned me to come over to him so I walked towards him. After tons of introductions Alec asked me to dance with him.  
"Sure." I replied. I mean why not? I see no harm.  
"You look stunning." He whispered to me.  
"Thanks." I said uneasy. He twirled me around.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." I said teasingly. He smirked. He was wearing a suit and tie like the rest of the male guard. He looked in a way handsome. The song eventually ended and we stopped dancing. I walked out to the courtyard to get some fresh air. I sat down on the bench and examined my surroundings. Everything was the same. A figure jumped down from somewhere. It was a girl with red eyes and black hair. She wasn't part of the volturi. I pretended I hadn't seen her. She walked across the courtyard flawlessly and then jumped on the roof. Then Felix walked over to me.  
"There you are." He sat down next to me.  
"Sorry. I needed some air." I apologized.  
"It's fine. Alec was looking for you. Be careful Lu." He said before kissing me on the cheek. I love how Felix still cares for me even though Beka is dead. I miss Beka. She was the best older sister I could of had. I watched Felix walk back in the throne room when I noticed that girl was still there.  
"Beka?" I asked before I could stop myself. The girl had gone ran away.  
I stared at where she was hoping she would come back. I felt something cool be put around my neck and saw that a necklace was on my neck. It was a necklace that a V with rubies filled in it. It's beautiful.  
"Your loyalty lies with the volturi and only the volturi now Avery." Alec said finishing putting it on. He walked away. I'm trapped here. With no way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Alec and I were now on our way off our plane. We decided to go to Antarctica first to meet the Polar coven. We took a taxi to a town small near the coven and then ran to rest of the way.  
"We're here Avery. Be careful of Rosie. She's deadly." Alec said carefully. We walked up to the little cottage when the door opened. A girl with long blonde hair ran out.  
"Alec! You're here!" She ran out and hugged him. After she let go of him and hugged me. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt regardless of the temperature.  
"I'm Luna. You must be Avery." She said happily. She let go of me and smiled. I noticed she had golden eyes. Well now i guess we know where all the missing penguins went...  
"Alec. Rosie left to go look for you." Luna said worriedly. I watched Alec carefully. Who was this Rosie person? Did she mean something to Alec?  
"I know. She had been causing some trouble as far as I know but I'm not aware if Demetri is tracking her." Alec said annoyed.  
"Yes, how long will you be staying?" Luna asked hopefully. She looked like a child on christmas.  
"Until tomorrow night." He said.  
"Oh." Luna said sadly. Almost depressed by the news.  
"I'm going hunting. Keep my Avery safe Luna. I'll be back by sunrise."He said before running off.  
I followed Avery inside the cottage.  
"It's usually just me and my sister. We keep a small cottage here where no one can find us. Rosie my sister has a grudge against Alec because he rejected her when she kissed him and Jane threatened to use her gift on her so now she's on the loose trying to track him down." She explained.  
For the rest of the time Luna and I talked. Alec came back and eventually talked with us to. Luna went hunting leaving Alec and I to have some alone time.  
"Tell me about your sister." He said.  
He wanted to know about Beka? But why?  
"She was... She meant a lot to me. Her name was Beka. She had black hair and green eyes. She had gone to a club one day and didn't come back for a day. When she came back she said she was in love. I was very confused. She never had a crush on anyone. She had to fend for me because our dad had abandoned us and them our mom had died of cancer leaving only Beka to care for me. Anyway when she came home she brought someone out for me to meet. It was a man who was unnaturally beautiful. His name was Felix Vantor. They dated for 3 months and Felix would have to leave randomly for weeks. She missed him a lot then. One week he never came back. We later got news Felix had died. Then one day I walked into the house and she was gone. Leaving only a note saying she committed suicide somewhere." I was sobbing so much by the end of it. Alec grabbed me hugged me while rubbing my back.  
"Shh... It's ok." He whispered. I hugged him harder and slowly I calmed down. I was still crying a little bit but I had calmed down. He let go of me and then kissed me for a second.  
"Don't worry Avery. I'll protect you." He said.  
"Thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. For the rest of the night we talked with Luna and eventually I fell asleep in Alec's arms.

* * *

I woke up slowly and noticed nothing changed.  
"How long did I sleep?" I asked Alec. He looked at me. He stared at amazed.  
"Avery. We don't sleep. We don't cry either but you do." Alec said confused.  
I looked at him oddly.  
They dont cry or sleep. How do they survive. It's human in a way.  
"Avery. You're not immortal. Your 25% human." Alec explained.  
How is that possible? That's not true! I'm immortal! Nothing can hurt me! I'm immortal! My human of me is gone! I'm Avery Volturi not Avery the quarter breed! I'm normal! It's not true. It's not true...  
I fled out of the cottage in denial. I ran to the cold ocean and swam to the bottom. I went into a small cave and cried. I'm suppose to be invincible. Not weak. I'm not weak. I can't... I stayed in the cave for the rest of the day. I sensed that Alec was probably worried. I spotted him searching for me. I ran to him and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was terrified." I said hugging him tighter.  
"Don't do that to me." He said and kissed me again. This would be the 3rd time he has kissed me. I like it.  
"Come. We are now going to Europe." He whispered and lead us back to the cottage..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
We were at a large house with a HUGE garage. Alec knocked on the door. A girl with the most stunning bronze ringlets opened the door.  
"Hello Alec. My father is out hunting but everyone else is here. You may come in." She said calmly. This one was odd. She had brown eyes but yet she has vampism features but I could smell the blood that goes through her veins. We walked in the room and all eyes turned on me.  
"Greetings Cullens. We are here just to visit for a week. I am to have my young Avery meet you and get comfortable with you because this is where we would send her if there was trouble in volterra. I am also to watch Renesmee and give Aro a report and then we'll go from there." Alec said camly.  
"Yes. Aro sent us news accordingly. Is this the Volturi princess?" The leader asked. He had golden eyes like the rest minus the girl i saw and he and he had blonde hair.  
"Yes. I need to go in town. I'll be back soon." Alec said calmly. He kissed me on the cheek and then left me with these vampires.  
"I'm Carlisle." The male introduced.  
I nodded soon I met everyone. Emmet was like Felix in a way but more wild. Almost like he had no boundaries. I liked him alot. I got to share a room with the girl I saw earlier who was called Renesmee. She seemed nice. I decided to avoid Rose at all costs. She seemed to hate me. Jasper came up to me.  
"Hey." I said greeting him.  
He nodded back to me.  
"You seem really relaxed for a newborn." He said examining me with his eyes. Um I guess that's a compliment.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Why are you with the volturi?" He asked me calmly.  
"Because it's my duty." I said before walking away.  
I walked over to Carlisle.  
"You're a doctor right?" I asked him.  
He looked up at me from his book and nodded.  
"Could you help me find out why i'm 25% human?" I asked him.  
He smiled and nodded. For the rest of the day he did a lot of tests on me.  
It was weird.  
He was finally done.  
"I'm done Avery. Your 25% human because you had venom in your blood for your whole life anyway but it wasn't enough to change you. Alec's venom had in a way made the old venom cancel out so that you didn't get the full transformation. You're the first of your kind young Avery. Also you're able to cry and have human emotions but you don't have all of a vampire's agility and strength. You won't have any other human needs to take care of. Also you do sleep but you only need about an hour of sleep every few days. You also have a talent of being able to move objects with your mind and you can vaguely smell memories meaning you can know people memories if you know them well enough." He said.**  
**Woah! That's awesome! Unbelievably awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Woah! That's awesome! Unbelievably awesome! That's so cool! I do have a talent after all! Woah. How can I use. That's the real question.  
"Thank you. I'll be in Renesmee's room." I said and got up leaving. I walked down to Renesmee's room to find that she was crying over something. I walked over to her bed that she was sitting on.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked her.  
She looked at with a little bit of confusion in her eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it. What's it like in the Volterra Castle?" She asked with her eyes full of interest. What can I say. It's big with lots of vampires with lots of history. That's all that comes to mind in all honestly.  
"Well. It's really big and historic. There's vampire's almost everywhere. The lower guard are always at all the entrances and exits to make sure no one that's not suppose to gets in or out. That's really all it is." I said.  
"I've always wanted to go but my family never lets me. Alec just comes every other two years for a two weeks and then reports back to Aro how I'm doing." She said sadly. I feel bad for her. I mean I understand why her Edward and Bella wouldn't let her get anywhere near Italy but still...  
I could hear footsteps coming near Renesmee's room. It was a vampire I know that. The door opened and it was Alec.  
"Avery. I have to leave for some Volturi business. You are to stay here with the Cullens for the time being. I'll be back sometime in the next month. If you need to contact me the cullens will for you. Be good my Avery." He said and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. Once he was gone Renesmee looked at me.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked me giving the -i don't know what just happened but I will find out- look.  
"I don't know honestly. He's my protector." I said shrugging.  
What's the big deal? Alec kisses me all the time but it doesn't mean anything from what I know.  
"Sure... Wanna watch a movie?" She asked me.  
"Sure." I replied.  
I think Renesmee and I will be good friends.

~#~  
"Did you see his face at that part!" She said laughing hard.  
"I know! It was hilarious." I said laughing with her.  
She yawned. "I'm going to go bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She said heading up to her room. I might as well get to know Jasper.  
"Hey. How did you know I am a newborn?" I asked him.  
He looked at me.  
"I can tell. You're in a way questioning yourself in a way newborns would. I know that because I used to be 2nd in command of a newborn vampire army." He said quietly.  
I suddenly noticed all his scars on his arms. He had been in many battles. With what though. Newborn vampires? I think that why he has all those scars.  
"I've seen your talent before. I can help you train it. Would you like me to?" He asked me.  
"That would be awesome Jasper." I said smiling.  
"Sunrise tomorrow then." He said.  
This is going to be the time of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The cullens had bought me a laptop and I was going to video chat Felix.  
He answered immediately.  
"Hey Lu. How've you been?" He asked me.  
"Great. The Cullens are amazing and so kind." I said.  
"That's great! When will you be back?" He asked me.  
"I don't know Lixy. Alec wouldn't tell me. He just said he was going to get me sometime in the next month." I said sadly.  
"Oh." Was all he said to that.  
"So how's it been there?" I asked him.  
"Well. Aro recruited another member but only the wives are allowed to be with her. No one in the guard have seen her. All we know is that she's powerful and we won't get to see her for awhile." Felix said.  
A new member. Huh. I wonder if it's that girl I saw at my ball.  
"Hmm. I wonder who she could be?" I asked.  
"FELIX! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I heard someone scream. I think it's Jane. Felix ran to the door.  
"It wasn't me Jane I swear! It was Demetri! Don't use your talent on me. Jane please don't! Ok! It was me just please don't hurt me! NO Jane. OW! Did you really need to rip my hand off? DEMETRI!" Was what I heard from Felix. Felix started to scream a little so i'm guessing Jane was using her gift on him.  
"JANE!" I hissed at her. She stopped and looked at Felix's computer.  
"Is that Avery?" She demanded to Felix.  
"Yes now please get out!" Felix whined. I heard a door slam shut and Felix yelling at Jane to give him his laptop back. Jane ran to her room.  
"How have you been doing?" She asked me.  
"Good good. What did Felix do?" I asked her.  
"Felix switched my shampoo so now I smell like some wet dog." She hissed angrily.  
"Ok. Is see how that was good reason to rip his hand off." I said.  
She laughed.  
"Yah. He's dead to me now. How is it at the Cullens?" She asked.  
"It's great. Though I miss you guys." I said quietly.  
"That good that you're enjoying yourself." She said glanced at the door.  
"Yah, what have you been doing?" I asked her.  
"Well. I have a new with Felix and Demetri and we have to meet up Al-  
Afton to attack some romanians. That's all. I have to go now. Bye Avery." She said.  
"Bye." I said and pressed end.  
It sounded like she said was going to say Alec for a second. Is Alec with them? Jane'e hiding something and I'm intending to find out what.

* * *

Lots of time has passed since I video chatted with Felix and Jane. I haven't hear anything more about the new member of the volturi. Jasper and Alice are hiding something from me too. Alice had a vision about Alec and the new member of the volturi but won't tell me. Jasper has been training me constantly to no end with little breaks. I asked him why and he just said it's good to expect the unexpected. He has me working on levitating actually vampires for long periods of time. It gives me a huge headache but Jasper just forces me to train harder. He said I'll figure out my other gift on my own eventually so he doesn't train me for it. Alec is suppose to be back any day now. Alice will occasionally have a vision now and then and will go somewhere with Jasper where I can't hear them. In a way everyone is getting worried and nervous but I still don't know what's going on. Renesmee doesn't know either. I don't understand what's going on.  
Renesmee and I decided to go hunting together. She had texted Edward to let him and then we left. We were just about done when I head Renesmee screaming from somewhere.  
"Avery run!" She screamed.  
I ran to find her just to see that she was gone. Nowhere in sight. What had happened to her! A hand covered my mouth and then everything went black.  
I slowly woke up and heard voices. One sounded familiar.  
"You think Alec will fall for the bait." One voice asked.  
"I don't know honestly, He cares for Avery I know that." The familiar voice said.  
"Alright. I'm going to wake them up." The unfamiliar one said.  
I heard a door open and I opened my eyes to see a vampire with blonde hair staring at me.  
"I see that you're awake. I am Vladimir. You are in Romania. You are here so that your two precious covens will come here in and fight and end up getting killed. Also, I would give up on Alec. He'll be dead soon enough." He said and disappeared.  
I was in a cell with Renesmee.  
She woke up and looked at me with fear in her eyes.  
"Did he say he was Vladimir?" She asked desperately.  
"Yes why?" I asked.  
"We're screwed." She before a mist came over us and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"People may begin to question the volturi's effectiveness." Felix said.  
"Let them." Jane said.  
"Maybe we should consult with Aro." Felix recommended.  
"Aro's decisions are being watched by Beka. It's up to us to decide. Decisions. Decisions." Jane said.  
"Then decide sister." Alec said.  
"We should wait and then attack." Jane said.  
"Very well."

Avery's point of view.  
"Let me out or i'll kill you all!" I screamed and threatened.  
"Shut up already," A vampire hissed.  
It was the girl with the mist. She had dark hair.  
"Let me out or i'll personally rip your head off and burn you!" I hissed.  
Renesmee grabbed my arm.  
"That's enough Avery." She hissed.

* * *

No one has came to rescue us. Waiting and waiting. That's all we do.  
I've become weaker. I can barely walk. Poor Renesmee is always going in and out of unconsciousness. I needed sleep. I let myself fall asleep in this place. This horrible place.

* * *

I heard the sound of a door being broke down but I didn't move. Nothing matters. Nothing, Alec is never going to rescue me. The cell door broke down and I think I saw Felix. Then everything went black.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Is all I hear. I'm cold. I can't sense anything. I opened my eyes and saw Alec. I'm dreaming. This is truely death.

* * *

"Avery. Please wake up." I heard a voice say.  
I groaned a little bit.  
"CARLISLE!" A voice screamed.  
Then I blacked out.

* * *

I'm alive yet dead. Why? Why can't I just die? It would do me so much better.

* * *

Fire. All I feel is fire. Like I'm being burned alive. Maybe death is this. Maybe it's being a vampire.

"Alec. If she doesn't wake up in the next week I can't do anymore." A voice said.  
"No!" Alec hissed,

* * *

"Avery. Please just wake. I love you. You make me feel human." Alec whispered.

* * *

"Avery. Wake up. Alec is a mess. He needs you! Please Avery. I love you like a sister. Please wake up. I can't stand seeing my brother like this." Jane said.

* * *

"Lu. Please wake up. If not for us do it for Beka." Felix said.

* * *

"Alec. She may not want to wake up." A voice whispered.

* * *

"Avery, please wake up. I love you. Just please Avery." Alec pleaded while holding my hand.

I squeezed his hand and groaned slightly.

"Alec. Don't leave me." I whispered.  
"Avery! You're alive. Thank goodness!" Alec said and kissed me gently.

* * *

I was finally removed from that machine and I was in Alec's arms. I buried my head in his chest. I'm still really weak though. I can barely walk. We're going to Volterra so Aro can keep a close eye on me too. Alec was running with me hugging him. I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

I woke up slowly and noticed that I was laying down on Alec's chest while he was stroking my hair gently.  
He noticed I was awake and smiled at me.  
"Aro gave me the next rest if the week off." He whispered to me.  
"Thank you." I whispered and everything went black.

Alec was still there when I woke up.  
He's so good to me. I need an answer to one question first.  
"Alec. Did you truly mean it when you said I made you feel human?" I asked him.

He looked at me and...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
He looked at me and nodded. How did we fall in love so quickly. We in a way barely know each other but yet we love each other. Then again love is love. It's the same thing.  
"I was so terrified that you wouldn't make it." He whispered to me.  
"Where were you really." I demanded. I know it's a little harsh but he lied to me. I have try not to lie to him but yet still he lied to me.  
"What do you mean?" He asked slightly shocked.  
He's surprized. Just wow. After this and he's just shocked. I guess I have to spell it out to him.  
"You were with Jane and Felix." I said.  
He face drained of what color that was actually there.  
"We were recruiting the new member of the volturi." He said quietly.  
Huh. Lixy lied to me and said no one had seen her except Aro and the wives. Jane lied and said Alec wasn't with her. I wonder who else lied?  
"And?" I asked. There had to be more.  
"That's it." He replied a little to quickly. He was hiding something else from me.  
"Tell me and i'll show you something special." I whispered in a seductive way.  
"No." He hissed.  
It's big. That he's hiding is something big.  
"Guesd you don't want to see what the cullens taught me. I'll be with Jane if you need me." I said and slammed the door on my way out. I walked to Jane's room to find her drawing.  
"Hey." She greeted me causually.  
"Jane. I know you and Alec are hiding something from me. What the bleep is it." I demanded.  
She froze. She looked at me and hissed at the direction Alec was.  
"Alec was suppose to tell you. I'll tell you myself. The new member of the guard is your neice named Vivian Scott. She's half human half vamp." She said annoyed. Neice? What neice? I don't have a neice! My sister never even got pregnate anyway! So it's not possible. Beka is not even alive.  
"Can I see her?" I asked.  
I might as well see if she's my niece.  
"Sure." She said and lead me to highly guarded area of the castle. I guess the wives live here. She knocked on the door and a guard opened it and nodded to us. We walked into a room where a girl with Beka's hair was sitting on a couch.  
"Going to kill me now?" She said glancing at Jane. Jane growled softly.  
"I wish." She hissed.  
Jane clearly hates this girl. My supposely niece.  
"Who's that!" Vivian demanded pointing at me.  
"Your Aunt." Jane said with just as much attitude.  
They get along lovely. NOT. It was already clear no way in heck would they ever not hate each other.  
"Ah yes Auntie Ave." She said mockingly.  
"Who are you!" I hissed at her already fed up with her attitude.  
"Vivian Scott. Half Vamp. Half Human. Your niece and Beka's daughter. So glad that dog is dead." Vivian said and started examing her nails.  
That's it. That bleep is gonna get it!  
I flew her upwards with my power and then slammed her against the couch.  
Jane snickered for a mila second.  
"Oh you're so kind autie Ave." She said amused.  
Hate this girl so much... How is she still living?  
"Why thank you. Now where did you come from?" I asked angerily.  
She looked at me and laughed.  
"Romania." She said.  
Romania. That's where Vladimir kidnapped Renesmee and I. So that is where she's from. Beka wouldn't be there though.  
"And your dad?" I inquired.  
"Don't know him. Never met him. Beka kept me away from him." She said examing her other hand.  
"Why are you answering our questions so easily?" I asked.  
It's weird how easily she's answering. Usually the enemy would take some threatening to answer questions so easily.  
"Isn't that what you want? It's because I'd rather not face Jane's gift again." She answered.  
"That's the most we've ever gotten out of her. We need to go. Heidi should have a meal for us by now. Demetri will bring your food Viv." Jane murmered from behind me.  
I nodded at Jane and we walked away. Once we were out of her hearing range I went and asked Jane something.  
"How have you not ripped her head off by now?" I asked. I mean seriously. I hate Vivian even if she is my neice.  
"Oh you'd be surprised. I've condsidered." She said and smiled at me.


	12. Author's Note

Hey

I was wondering if you'd rather I'd post everyday with short chapters or a few times a week with longer chapters?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter12  
author's note  
Thank you so much for following my story guys!

Jane and I walked well I kind of tripped a few times and hopped and what not seeing as I couldn't really walk that well. We went in the throne room where Aro was just ending his "welcome" speech. Should be called his welcome to death speech or welcome to your doom speech. I mean at least he does try to make it intresting. His speech varies each time. It's entertaining in an odd way.  
We snuck in quietly by a secret door that was by the thrones. Jane went and took he place over by Alec. Alec glanced at her and nodded in a greeting. He looked at me and then quickly turned his head to look at. That jerk! How dare he!  
"I hope you enjoyed the tour." Aro finished and stepped off his throne and he, Caius and Marcus attacked the humans. Before the screaming could start the guard attacked. Jane and I tackled the first human we could our fangs on. I snapped there neck before they could scream and drank every last drop. It was warm and pure clean blood. No drugs in it or anything! I drank two others humans before leaving all the screams, crying and yelling. Aro said that I could have some human blood but other than that I drink that weird stuff he gets me. I walked back to room to find that Alec was gone luckily. I laid down on my bed and slept for hopefully the last time in a few weeks.

* * *

I woke cheerfully and decided to call Renesmee. I don't know what happened to her honestly. Some friend I am appearently. I dialed her phone number getting impatient at how slow the phone responded when the numbers were pressed. The phone rang twice and then she answered.  
"Avery! How are you?" She asked excitedly. She isn't mad at me. That's great!  
"Awesome. I black out pretty often but other than that I'm great." I said happy.  
"That great that you're feeling better! I luckily didn't break anybones but I was dehydrated and very underfed since I had eaten human food." She replied sounding happy. She's back to herself.  
"Yeah." I said agreeing.  
"Nessie! We need to talk about it!" I heard a voice from other the phone.  
"Hey, I gotta go. I'll text you later Avery. Bye." She said.  
"Bye." I said back before hanging up.  
Well that was a short phone call but hey I did at least get to talk to her. That's all that matters. I wonder what that was about. It seems everyone is hiding something from me. There was a knock on my door. I got up to answer it. There was Alec. I was about to slam the door shut when I saw Vivian.  
"I need to talk to about my mother." Vivan said walking forward and shutting the door in Alec's face.  
It's about Beka? Could she be actually alive? Could there be a chance? We walked over to my bed and sat down.  
"Yes, I am your neice. I'm Beka's daughter. Beka never really told you what actually happened. You need to know the truth and you won't like it." She said and then took a deep breath.  
"In that not Beka gave you that said she was going to commit suicide she actually didn't at first. She was going to give birth to me. I was born and becaus of my gift she never looked pregnate. Chelsea had helped deliver me. Her dad had left at the scene. He said it was to much. Anyway I was born and then before my dad had left he bit my mom. Chelsea was delivering me to Aro but what happened was that some Romanians attacked her on the way and kidnapped me. I was then raised as a romanien but when I was fightning against the volturi I reconized my father and switched sides to fight for him. He didn't react anyway. He just said they were here to receuit me." She said sadly.  
That's a lot of info...  
"Who's your dad?" I asked.  
"Avery. Don't kill him... It's...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Previously...

"Yes, I am your niece. I'm Beka's daughter. Beka never really told you what actually happened. You need to know the truth and you won't like it." She said and then took a deep breath.  
"In that not Beka gave you that said she was going to commit suicide she actually didn't at first. She was going to give birth to me. I was born and because of my gift she never looked pregnant. Chelsea had helped deliver me. Her dad had left at the scene. He said it was too much. Anyway I was born and then before my dad had left he bit my mom. Chelsea was delivering me to Aro but what happened was that some Romanians attacked her on the way and kidnapped me. I was then raised as a romanian but when I was fighting against the volturi I recognized my father and switched sides to fight for him. He didn't react anyway. He just said they were here to recruit me." She said sadly.  
That's a lot of info...  
"Who's your dad?" I asked.

* * *

"Avery. Don't kill him... It's... Felix." She whispered. Oh my goodness. Felix is in a way my in a way brother in law.  
He the father of my niece. Lixy is..  
"He's denying it. Aro knows that but only you can have him admit it to him. He's in denial that i'm his daughter. Please talk to him for me." She said very sadly. I feel bad for her. I mean Felix is denying that he has a daughter. He's lying to himself. That's horrible. Why would he do that?  
Felix walked into my room.  
"Is Viv here?" He asked looking only at me.  
I nodded and pointed at her. He glanced at her and then nodded and sat next to me.  
"Alec's worried about you." Felix whispered and started playing with my hair.  
"Let him worry." I whispered.  
Vivian shifted uncomfortably,  
"Why?" He whispered to me.  
"Why are you in denial about your daughter?" I asked looking for a reaction.  
"My daughter is dead. She died along with my Beka." Felix whispered and got up and left. I heard the door shut softly. I saw that Vivian had a tear falling from her eye.  
"Come here sweetie." I whispered.  
It's weird having a niece with a 15 year old appearance when I'm technically only 18. She went and hugged me and said nothing. Poor girl. Not knowing where her mom is with her father in denial. It's horrible. Eventually Alec came back and we took Vivian back to her room. I gave her a hug before we had to lock the doors. Alec and I were walking. He hadn't said anything. Click. Click. Click. Click.  
Was the noise of our feet hitting the ground when we walked. The only noise there was. He walked me to my door.  
"Look, Avery." Alec started. He won't finish.  
"Alec. I know you're sorry. But you lied to me. I can't do this. We had no time to get to know each other. We went right to kissing and to being a couple but I can't. We barely know each other." I said and walked into my room. I know that hurt him but oh well. I have a niece to look after. Vivian did seem very stuck up and what not but I think you she did that in a way to protect herself from someone hurting her mentally. It's a good idea except people see you as a jerk. I think she acted like that so Felix couldn't hurt her like he just did.  
She's a smart girl. But what did she mean that she has a power. Jane said that she was very powerful. I wonder what it is? What should I do now? I had a few hours to kill and being bored and doing nothing isn't that fun in my opinion. Then again it's fun to no one. I decided to check my email from my laptop. I didn't have that many. Just some from some stores. Nothing important. I closed it and decided to read a book that I had packed that was called pretty little liars. It was about a girl named Alyson who had gottin murdered and her four friends were getting messages from someone named A.  
It's pretty good actually.

It was now morning and I got up to check on Vivian only to be stopped by Jane.  
"Felix and I are going to be training you and Vivian starting today. Be in the courtyard in 10 minutes." She said nonchalantly and walked away.  
Felix is going to be training us. That won't be good. I walked to Vivian's room and saw that she was just waiting for something.  
"Hey. We're going to train soon. I'm here to get you." I said.  
She got up with no complaint. We walked and she said something that surprised me.  
"Felix's is training us isn't he." She said slightly scared.  
"Yeah. He's a good teacher." I said thinking that could reassure her in a way. We were already at the courtyard by then though.  
"Right on time." Jane said in her usual -don't annoy me or i'll use my talent on you and possibly kill you-  
attitude. Oh Jane. Her and her threatening to kill people while torturing them slowly. She's so kind!  
"Alright Avery. Your training with me first." She said and we walked to the edge of the courtyard.  
"Ok. What have you learned with the cullens?" She asked.  
Oh this is gonna be good. I saw Alec walking out. Perfect. This will be so cool. I concentrated and Jane flew 10 feet in the air. I held her there and then flew her above Alec and then dropped her so that she landed on his back.  
"Hello brother." She said smiling.  
Alec looked at me and then nodded while Jane jumped down. Now that is what I call fun. She ran back over to me.  
"That's great. Now can you hold multiple people in the air?" She asked.  
Oh. Heh heh. Didn't exactly learn that. I already knew I had a weird look on my face.  
"I'm guessing no." She said.  
I nodded. She looked annoyed. No more nice Jane I see.  
She had me practice nonstop. Alec just watched us entertained.  
Eventually it was my turn with Felix.  
He had me train on agility and my reflexes.  
"You're done for today." Felix said walking back into the building. I nodded. Alec came up and approached me. This can't be good. I need a way out of this. A distraction. I quickly scanned the courtyard and saw nothing. Vivian started walking over to me. I walked past Alec and greeted Vivian.  
"Hey Viv. I'll take you back to your room." I said smiling because Alec wouldn't get the chance to talk to me.  
I walked back with Vivian and hung out with her. That's all I've been doing lately. She's more of a sister to me. She's just so nice.  
We've been training with Felix and Jane a lot. Alec and I avoid each other. Or at least I avoid him. I was in my room when the door opened. It was Alec.  
"Avery. Aro would like to see us." Alec said emotionless. I nodded and started walking to the throne room. Did I make him go back to being like this? I think I did. We were at the throne room. I paused and took a deep breath before walking in behind Alec. Something was different here. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting on their thrones like always. There was a few vampires guarding them. Chelsea, Reneta and Afton. Where was the rest of the guard? I had no time to ask any more questions before Aro spoke.  
"It's young Avery and Alec." Aro said excitedly. What is wrong with this person? I mean really. He gets excited over nothing.  
"Yes. Master. If I may ask why we were requested?" I said politely. It's already clear that if I offend them in anyway, I die.  
"Did we say to speak?" Caius hissed while glaring at me. Is he always angry. His talent should be being forever angry and always glaring at people.  
"Brother, It's fine. She did nothing wrong." Aro said putting his hand up at Caius. Oh good. I may survive this meeting.  
Caius glared harder if that was possible. I thought it wasn't but apparently it was. Aro lowered his hand and looked at us. Oh yeah. Alec is here with me.  
"It has seems that you two have grown apart?" Aro asked us for confirmation while mostly looking at me. I nodded.  
Aro came up to me and took my hand and looked up at me.  
I nodded giving him permission. He was going to read my thoughts anyway even if I hadn't given him permission. My thoughts flashed back through my head giving me a slight head ache. I carefully looked for certain emotions in Aro's face. But then again it's hard to ever tell with Aro.  
"I see." Aro said when he let go.  
Aro looked at Marcus and nodded. Almost as if he was confirming something but what? Wait a second. Marcus's talent is that he can sense people's relationship in a way. Did Marcus tell Aro that I called it off with Alec? I think he did. Aro looked at Alec and I almost as if he was plotting something. But what? What could it be possibly be?  
"Brothers. I think that they should share a room." Aro said like a child on christmas.  
No. No! No! No! NO! Don't you dare Aro! That could be so disastrous in so many ways.  
"I think so." Caius said smirking at me. Darn you Caius!  
"And you Marcus?" Aro asked.  
"As long as it's for the best." Marcus said going back to looking dead and what not.  
"Yes. You shall. Alec your new room is the one two rooms down from Jane." Aro said amused.  
"Yes Master." Alec responded not showing emotion in anyway whatsoever.  
I am doomed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You done?" Alec asked impaitently.

Well screw him and his waiting. I can take as long as I can with packing up my stuff cause i'm a bleeping girl. So take that loserboy! Yes very immature on my part. I try.

"Shut up." I hissed and threw a t-shirt at him. I could hear the fabric land in his land so i knew that he had caught it. Curse him and his vampism.

"Come on Ave." He hissed again.

Screw him. And he did not just use my nickname!

"2 words Alec. Screw you." I said.

He looked shocked for a mila second and then he looked pissed. Very pissed.

"In. Your. Dreams." He said with a small smirk. Oh he didn't! That bleep! That piece of bleep that he is just said that!

"In. My. Nightmares." I hissed and he got up and shoved me against the wall.

"My nightmares are your dreams." He whispered against my neck.

He's trying to get me to forgive him. That... I don't even know what to call him anymore. I shoved him away.

"Learn about personal space will ya?" I said and got up and threw my suitcase at his face and stormed out of the room and off to see Vivian. I noticed something was off right away. What was different? The atmosphere I guess. Felix was walking out of her room and when he saw me he took my hand and guided me to his room.

"What!" I asked alarmed. Why would he suddenly do that! I see no reason for that! Is something wrong? He shut his door.

"Look know that I love you. But stay away from my daughter." He said and then shoved me back into my room. The heck was that?

Why would he want me to stay away from his daughter when I'm the only one taking care if her? The only one that cares for her! No one else gives a bleep about her but me and Aro and Aro doesn't even count a little bit. In fact he barely counts at all. He justs want power in a way. Only power. That's all he sees in her. Or maybe that's all he saw in me. What if he never really cared? Aro never cared. I need to tell Aro about Felix. I went to Gianna. She got up immediently and bowed to me.

"Hello Miss Avery." She said respectfully.

"Hello. Are the Masters busy?" I asked having trouble trying not to say it fast. If I said it to fast she would have no chance of understanding me.

"No. I'm pretty sure that Master Aro and Master Marcus are in there. Master Caius is with the wives." She said very respectfully.

"Thanks. I'll be in there with them." I said and ran to the huge grand double doors. I walked in quietly and bowed in front of them.

"You may speak my young Avery." Aro said looking at me in intrest.

"If I may ask Master Aro, Why did Felix tell me to stay away from my neice? Were those your orders?" I asked trying to sound as respectful as I could. Aro looked a little shocked but then hid it.

"I gave no orders to him. Your are able to see her as much as you much as long as your spend time with Alec. After all he is your mate now." Aro said in a way that distrubed me. He was excited about something like he was plotting something.

"Thank you Master Aro. May I return to my room?" I asked. May as well get my spending time with Alec over with. It's simple logic in my mind.

"Yes, You may Avery." He said dismissing me and I bowed one last time to them and walked back to my room. Alec was reading some super old book.

"Hey." I greeted casually. He didn't even look up and just nodded. He's still mad I see. Now how can I get him to talk? This will be hard. He's back to his emotionless self. Sad but true. I sat down on the bed and went on my laptop and emailed Renesmee. She answeres back immediently talking about how Emmet challenged Jacob to an arm wrestle and aperently Emmet had won. No surprise there. I noticed that Alec was staring at me. He wasn't smileing or anything. His eyes looked very distant. Very far off somewhere. As if his head was in another land.

"Stop doing that will you?" I said quietly. Almost dead quiet. He didn't respond at all.

"Alec?" I called his name. He didn't react at all. Hello! Earth to Alec. He just stared at me. Not blinking. His crismon red eyes darkened a shade or two. They were now just a dark crisom. Not black yet. Give it a few days though and they'll be black.

"Alec!" I yelled one last time. He snapped out of his zone and gmared at me.

"What's your problem?" He hissed. Should I even explain. He pretty much seduced me. Got me all kissing and makeing out with him and then I actually used my head and ended us and then he goes all ka-plonk! The heck is wrong with him?

"You Alec. You are." I hissed. He shoved me up against the closest wall and kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me. I slapped him as hard as I could. Every other single teenage vamp or human would be going nuts and would probably pass out. I slap him. He had no reason to get in my personal space like that! I realized he still had me pinned against the wall. I glared at him and tried shoving him but he wouldn't move.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed and kissed me again.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thank you Rose28245 and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing.

* * *

He let get go of me and stared at me. I slapped him again. The heck was he thinking? I mean really.

"I said I needed space so give me it. Stop getting in my personal space. If you can't respect that then I'll have Aro do something about it." I hissed at him. He looked hurt. I moved away from the wall.

"I'll be with Jane or Vivian." I hissed out still mad at him and walked away. I already knew he had a pained expression on his face. He for once deserved it. He deserved what I did to him and if he can't respect it then he needs to find someone else. I went and knocked on her door. Jane answered looking a little annoyed.

"Can we talk? In the courtyard?" I asked her. She nodded silently and walked out of her room and shut her door. We walked to the courtyard. I noticed that her hair was out of it's braid and was down. It looks really pretty. I like it down. It suits her and it's a good change from the usual. By now we were already by the door to the courtyard and walked into the courtyard. Nothing had changed from when we were training earlier. Nothing had been moved or touched from what I could tell. We went and a bench and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked looking interested. Or maybe she was faking it. You can't tell with her sometimes. I looked at her and took a deep breath I didn't need. I looked around quickly to make sure he wasn't around. I didn't smell anything so I was good.

"Alec." I whispered afraid he might spring and find me if I said it too loudly. She looked annoyed, interested and confused all at once. An interesting look she had on her face.

"He kissed me." I whispered. I was knocked to the ground. Someone tackled me. I think it was Reneta. She was hugging me. She was squealing and giggling. She got off of me and ran and sat down.

"He kissed you!" She squealed even more excited. Jane and I just stared at her. Was she on some vampire drug? I mean honestly she was too hyper. I nodded slowly hoping something would click in her mind.

"I broke it off with him." I whispered and slightly embarrassed. People keep giving me bleep about it and I'm sick of it. Reneta looked, I guessed disappointed but yet mortified while Jane had a blank expression.

"Why?" Reneta demanded. Geez girl chill. She is like threatening me. She had fierce determination in her eyes. Almost a need to know the truth.

"We never got to know each other. We never spent time talking and just learning about each other. We just went straight to kissing and I don't want my love life to be like that with anyone." I told the truth to them. Jane looked almost relieved in a way. Almost like she was happy she didn't have to share Alec with me. Huh. Well that was probably true. I mean her and Alec are very close being twins an all. Renata looked very shocked.

"But, But , But." She stammered and it takes a lot to make a vampire stamer like that. Ok maybe it doesn't take much to get her too clearly, with Renata. She looked upset.

"You guys were so cute!" She squealed. Oh my vampire. I thought that she was suppose to be some very high class vampire that's very quiet and what not. Apparently not.

She was apparently some squealing vampire with the maturity of a teenager on sugar when she wasn't guarding Aro. Good to know. Note to self. Renata is a major fangirl. Now back to Jane. She on the other hand was looking off into the distance bored. I would be super bored too if I was her.

"Reneta, Chill." I said trying (and failing) to calm her down. She (finally!) sat down on the bench next to Jane.

"And well... Aro wanted us to share a room. He hoped we would get along and such But uh, Alec kissed me so I slapped him, then he uh kissed me again so i stormed off here." I said.

Jane hissed looking pissed. Like really pissed.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM." She hissed before running to my room. I glanced at Renata to find that she was counting down on her finger from five. She was on the last one. Oh no! I heard a crash. A scream and Jane murmur pain. Then I heard Jane scream in frustration. I looked at Renata to find her concentrating.

"I'm using my shield." She barely whispered. Jane came storming back out with what looked like Alec's hand. Never mess with Jane Volturi...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been a month since Alec had kissed me. He did get his hand back luckily from Jane. It took a lot of convincing but once we mentioned Aro's name she obeyed us like some animal that's super loyal. I was gonna say puppy but puppies aren't always loyal. I've had bad experiences with puppies. Do not ask. Lets just say there was an incident with my favorite pair of jeans and-. You know what just forget it. Since then we've had one real conversation outside of training. By that I mean when I wasn't training with him. It was when I was practicing with my free time and had given me recommendations on how to improve on being That was it. No screaming, cursing or talent using. Pretty good in my opinion. Now Felix on the other hand had been avoiding me. He looked away at something behind me whenever he saw me. Vivian had been improving so much, but I still hadn't figured out her talent. She wouldn't tell me and said I had to guess and I couldn't ask the rest of the guard because they didn't know. Super annoying but she was very powerful. So that was so flipping great. Now Renata had been pressuring me to make up with Alec while I on the other hand was pressuring her to shut up. That girl never gave up did she? When I talked to Renesmee last she said that she was going to visit sometime soon to get some training here. After the incident with the Romanians her parents wanted her to have the best training possible even though they've had lots of conflict with the volturi, they thought it was for the best. I couldn't wait for her to visit. It was going to be with the next week or two. Aro's been really busy lately. Sometimes he would be stressed out and that was odd since he was always his weird happy self. It was weird. The whole guard wasn't tense like that so I wasn't that worried. Or maybe the rest of the guard didn't know. That could be a possibility. Alec walked up to me and took my hand and pulled me up. I was about to scream when I realized I couldn't. He took my voice away. I decided not to struggle and wait and see what would happen. He took me to the courtyard and we sat down on a bench. He looked at me as if calculating something. He nodded to himself. He took a small breath before starting to talk.  
"Look. I'm sorry. I should not of gotten in your personal space like that. I'm sorry. It's just you make me feel just so human and I can't resist you. I love you Avery. Can we please start over." He whispered. I stared at him. He wanted me back? He wanted me back. I saw a mist leave me and realized he had given me my voice back. I realized how beautiful he was. Not in a girly way though. I realized that I loved his brown hair, I loved his voice. I didn't give this a second thought. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. Neither of us wanted to pull back but someone started squealing. Odd thing was it was Jane. She rammed into Alec and shoved him and then she hugged me.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO TO JANE!" Alec and I hissed jokingly.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO TO JANE!" Alec and I hissed jokingly. Jane shrugged and walked past us and patted her brother on the back. When Jane was gone Alec and I looked at each other burst out laughing. Jane squealing. Who were we kidding. She's Jane. Jane is Jane and Jane doesn't squeal. Never. She never squeals. It's not possible for her to have the ability to squeal. It's just unable to happen. She's Jane! Jane squealing. I'm so going to use that one against her someday. Yeah. I'll tell Felix and he'll love that. Jane squealing. Though no one will probably believe me though because Jane doesn't squeal. Ok, I need to get over my obsessions witn Jane squealing right now. Cause it's not normal. It just isn't. Jane squealed. Done deal. Alec and I now had finaly stop laughing.  
"I heard that brother!" I heard Jane hiss from somewhere. We started laughing even harder than before. A few vampires gave us some weird looks as we passed by. Looks that said. Well okay then... Not many people got to see Alec showing emotion for people other than Jane. It sad but true. They're after all the witch twins. Wait. How did I know that? Witch twins? What witch twins. I could in a way smell a memory and I went to it. It was a light purple fog. I touched in and it showed Alec and Jane sitting in the courtyard.

"Brother, What are we to do? I fear for us." A sweet version of Jane said.  
"All will be well sister, Aro said he'll protect us." A young Alec replied give Jane a quick hug.  
"But what if they don't. Mom and Dad said the same thing but they burned us at the stake!" Jane hissed. Her eyes blackening.  
Is this what happened to then?  
"They will and if they can't I will." Alec said back to her.

The memory had ended.  
So that's what happened. Their parents had burned them at the stake. That's horrible. How could they do that to them. That's so crueal! I guess after that they ended with the volturi. The volturi is really the only family we all have. Everyone else either had hurt us or are in an opposing coven. Wow. That had never sunk in until now. That's a lot to take in. That's just amazing. I can't believe it. Alec took my hand asking for permission. I nodded and he took it and lead me to our room.  
"Did you know Renesmee's will be here next week?" He asked me. I watched as his crismon eyes turned a shade slightly darker. He was getting thirsty. What he said now sunk in. Renesmee. She's going to visit. This is great! I can't wait. I'm super excited right now. She'll be here soon. There was a knock on the door. I went up and opened it to find Vivian. She was crying.  
"Shhhhhh. What's wrong?" I said softly leading her into my room.  
"Felix. He said that-that. I'll never be his daughter in his eyes. I'm just some peasent to him." She whispered and hugged me even tighter. Alec hissed protectively.  
"I'm sorry. I'll always be here for you." I whispered. I could tell that Alec ws steaming by now. Not really steaming but his temper was. He looked very pissed. I'd be scared if I was Felix. Alec mumbled something about excusing himself before running to chase Felix. Felix is so screwed. Alec was already scary enough. But pissed off... Almost as scary as Jane normally is and that's scary. Vivian cries had no gone down to sniffles.  
"What if he hates me!" She whispered terrified. What if Felix hates her. I don't know honestly.  
Better play it safe.  
"Why would he?" I asked her. Her eyes in a way sparkled and and just shook her head.  
"Because he thinks I killed Beka." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks guys for reviewing! It really motivated me to write and I even wrote almost most of the next chapter. Renesmee will be re-appearing.

Chapter 18

Felix thinks she killed Beka. Felix thinks that she killed my sister. Felix thinks she killed his future wife. Why the bleep would he think that? She didn't kill Beka. That's not possible. She's too sweet to of killed her. I know that Renesmee almost killed Bella but she didn't. No harm done. Also there's that girl that who resembles Beka. I think that Beka is alive. She has to be. I've seen her. At least I think I've seen her. I've seen someone who resembles Beka. That girl has everything, not like money and what not but just the looks Beka had. Has. I meant has cause Beka's still alive. Yes she is. I looked down and that Vivian was looking for an answer..  
"You didn't kill her. I promise you this and even if you did I know she'd be proud of you and I'll always love you." I whispered to her in comfort. She even smilrd slightly. I think it helped saying that because she stopped sniffling. She nodded in response. I could hear Felix and Alec in the distance. Alec had been dragging Felix to our room. This can't be good. Alec and Felix. This won't end well. Alec is a twig compared to Felix size-wise, Much less Alec has less strength, but then again Alec has his talent to help him. Felix was slammed into our door.  
Felix cussed at Alec. "Leave me the bleep alone." Felix hissed. Alec hissed back to him. The door then collapsed completely. Oh gosh. Well... Good thing the volturi is rich cause I don't even want to know how much that door costed. I don't even want to know. Alec backed off and then pushed him into our room.  
Felix looked at me and then his eyes darkened.  
"Lu, I said to stay away from her." He hissed out. He did not just Lu me! I am not Lu. I forgotten that name long ago. I'm Avery. I'm staying to my birth name. Not my other name. I'm sick and tired of using all those fake named. I hissed back out to him. I stood up and got in his face. Thid most look odd because Felix is probably about two feet taller.  
"And I told you to never leave me and Beka but you did! You abondoned me! You knew I needed you! So why should I listen to you?" I shouted at him. He was about to yell back but he looked down and ran. I don't regret it at all.  
Vivian was standing there shocked. Felix abandoned me. I needed him and he left. Alec was giving me a sympafetic look. I nodded at him.  
"Come Vivian." I said.

* * *

The rest of that day we went shopping. When we came back volterra was in hectic.  
We ran to the throne room.  
"Ah yes. You're back. We are sending you, Vivian, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Renata and Jane with you to isle esme. The Romanians are attemping to take over and we're sending our must powerful of our guard away." Aro said.  
Leaving volterra. Eveything was a blur from then. My body wasn't it's own. It was packing and then before I knew it we were walking out of the city. I turned and looked at the  
clock-tower for what could be the last time.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
We were now sitting on a bench in an airport. Felix is avoiding me. He feels regret and shame apparently. He knows I'm right, and doesn't want to admit it. He's terrified I'll reject him. I won't but why not have some fun with it at least. I was sitting next to Jane and Demetri. I noticed that they had tensed up. Normal humans wouldn't of noticed. I heard a small hiss from Jane in the direction to the left of us. I saw a beautiful blonde haired vampire saying goodbye to someone with a vampire that was about the same size of Felix. I watched as they gave her a hug goodbye before the girl started walking towards me with the grace a human could never have. By now she was up to me.  
She had brown eyes and had waist length hair. I stood up knowing that she was going to say something to me. She went up to me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back at first but when her scent hit me I understood who it was.  
I hugged her back. She's here. My best friend is here. She let go and beamed. The one and only Renesmee Cullen.  
"I missed you so much Avery!" She said excitedly to see me.  
"I missed you too. I think our flight is leaving in a minute." I said back to her.  
"I know. I'm going to Isle Esme with you. The Romanians don't know about it." She whispered. I nodded. She waved goodbye to Emmet and Rose one last time and started walking with me towards the boarding area. I noticed two people were boarding the jet. We walked unto the huge jet and found our seats. I realized that the two people were Corin and Chelsea. The volturi own their own jet. Wowza. I was sitting next to Renesmee and Vivian. Felix was as far away as possible as he could be away from me. He was mighty Felix was scared. No vamp has ever been able to that besides Jane and Aro of course. I should be added to the hall of fame just for that. I haven't slept for awhile. I need to. I closed my eyes and drifted off for a few hours.  
I opened my eyes to find that nothing had really changed. Felix and Demetri were playing poker. All (except Jane) the girls were watching some chick flick while Alec and Jane were talking quietly. Renesmee was reading a book and Vivian is listening to music. All is well. I got up from the couch and walked over to Renesmee. She put her book down and started to talk to me.  
"So, how's you and Alec?" She asked using her talent.  
"Good." I whispered. She nodded.  
"What's happened with you lately?" I asked.  
She showed me so much. Everything from her parents saying goodnight to Emmet arm-wrestlin to Alice's shopping trips. Her memory thing took almost 10 minutes. It was really amazing. It really made you forget the world. She looked at Alec.  
"How did you guys even know about isle esme?" She asked him.  
He was about to answer but Jane beat him to it.  
"Your parents told us. Since it's in the middle of nowhere they it would be more safe." Jane said looking super bored.  
"Why would he do that he needs to go after the girl!" Renata hissed out talking to her movie. The rest of the girls (Chelsea and Corin) started giggling in response. Well then.  
Renesmee and I then quietly talked.  
"We will be there in two minutes. Prepare for jumping." The pilot said over the p.a. Wait. We're jumping. Who the bleep thought this would be a good idea. I noticed that Alec handed Vivian, Renesmee and I, a backpack. A parachute. I guess the pilot is dropping off our luggage somewhere and then they'll deliver it to the island. I strapped my parachute on. 30 seconds. We'll jump in 30 seconds. We went to the door we were going to jump out off. Alec took my hand. 15 seconds left. 10 seconds left. The door opened and I could feel the rush of the air beneath me. 5 seconds. 0 seconds. I closed my eyes before jumping. Why didn't I mention I have a fear of heights? I was holding unto Alec's hand as tight as I could. We landed about less than a minute later. I bent my knees to absorb the landing. Sand. That's what I feel. I opened my eyes. The girls were dusting sand off them and what not. We looked to Renesmee to let us the house. She walked up to path. We walked to an amazing house.  
"Alice and Esme expanded it when they saw that we were going to stay here." Renesmee said explaining. She gave us a tour of the house. She walked me to mine and Alec's room. It had beautiful light blue walls with a view of the beach. There was a bed in the center of the room that had a light orange quilt on it. This island is truly amazing. I went oven and sat down on the bed feeling the softness of the quilt. It amazed me how soft it was. For it being human made in a way it was super soft. I carefully dragged my fingers over it again. It was still amazing. I think i've developed an obsession with this quilt. What I don't get is why i'm obsessed with it. Who knows. I'm me. I'm Avery Lucell Rose Volturi. I'll forever be that and only that. I never realized that before. I heard Alec come in.  
"It's lovely here isn't it." He said sitting down on the bed next to me.  
I nodded. It really is. It's mezmorizing. Being able to come here.  
"Would you come for a walk with me?" He asked. I listened heard him shift his weight to his other foor as if he was nervous. I might as well go on a walk with him. I nodded and he took my hand and quided me towards the beach. We walked out of the house and unto the beach.  
"You know, it's funny isn't it how I went from being emotionless to being happy." Alec said sweetly.  
Aww! That's so cute! Oh wait. I need to get to know him better...  
"Yeah..." I said back.  
As we were walking I gazed at the water and saw all the detail in the water. Every piece of salt and rock in it. It amazes me how much I can see.  
"I was thinking that maybe we could go swimming tomorrow?" He asked. Did he just ask me out on a date? I think he did.  
"Of course. I'd love to." I said excited. Alec nodded happily and kissed the top of my head while we started walking back to the house.

* * *

No one's point of view.  
"I want him and Jane! They're the most powerful!" Someone with a dark cloak hissed out.  
"I know. We'll get them. But first I meed to convince my sister and then my daugher." A vampire said back.  
"Very well. I'll send you and Rosie after them soon."


	21. Chapter 20

At the cullens

Someone started squealing.

They all turned to see Alice.

"Alec and Avery are going on a date!" She yelled excitedly.

Jasper then grabbed her hand to try and calm her down. But he had no chance of winning that battle.

* * *

Unknown Vamp's point of view.

Preparations were set. I'm planning to go with Rosie to get my daughter and my sister. Then we'll squash the volturi like bugs. You see, they don't know my talent. They don't understand how powerful I am. They have no chance against us. For once I may win.

* * *

A few hours later.

"I'm done feeding. Lets go Rosie." I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. From there we traveled. We decided to run since it's easier for us than going in a plane. Also, my gift would be to obvious we were there. We walked out of the castle together.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Heck yah!" She said as we jumped from the window.

* * *

We traveled and occasionally hunted.

We were getting closer and closer to isle esme. We were at the body of water that separated us from our goal. You better watch out sister cause I'm coming after you.

* * *

Avery's Point of view

I woke up and sensed Renesmee was sneaking off somewhere. I got up and followed her. I ran to the other-side of the island chasing her silently. That's when the smell hit me. Some kind of animal. Like a big dog but it doesn't stink like Jake does. I can't describe it. I looked and noticed that I was in the woods. I glanced at a tree and saw all of the little edges and scratches on it. All of where damage had occurred to it. The wind blew giving me another wift of that odd smell. I also noticed that something really stunk. I walked through the barely visible trail to find a clearing. It was a barn of some kind. It was very tiny. I had red paint on the sides and a brown roof. Beyond that was a field with some jumps. This was a sort of horse farm. I looked to the jump just to see Renesmee get over a jump on a horse. I noticed that the horse after that was going at a speed faster than walking but slower than galloping. Renesmee was sitting at the speed the horse was going at while looking elegant. Then the horse's pace was slower and Renesmee was sitting up and down at the rhyme of the horse. It was amazing. Renesmee looked up at me and smiled.

"Wanna join?" She offered.

Heck yah.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

We were tacking up my horse whose name was Roxy. I was leading her to the field. I jumped up on her not needing a mounting block since I have my vampire jumping skills and what not. Immediately the horse started walking which I wasn't prepared for at all. I grabbed the reins and help on to them and lightly pulled them to the right. The horse responded and turned almost immediately. Woah! I've never been on a horse so this was kind of an amazing experience for me. Yes the horse did kind of stink but it didn't bother me that much. For the next 10 minutes or so I walked the horse around the field and then it just took off galloping. This horse wasn't just hyper. It doesn't just do that if it's hyper. I don't much about horses but I do know that horses don't go galloping off like that. Something had spooked it. I held on for dear life as ran around the field a few times. Renesmee had jumped off her horse to try and calm mine down. I help on the saddle even more but I couldn't I took my feet off of the stirrups so I jump out but then the horse threw me off of her. I landed on my back while Renesmee went after the horse. I looked to the woods to two figures run off. I gazed at where the two figures were. I got up slowly to prevent hurting myself even more than I already was. There was no sign of them being there. There wasn't a scent of any kind. Almost like no one was there, I heard running in the far distance. Maybe something could of been there but who knows. I heard the running stop so I assume the horse had stopped and Renesmee got it under control. That was really scary. I had no control over what had happened. It just bucked me off.

"I need to put them back in their stalls." Renesmee said dragging the horses back to the barn as I heard her un-tacking them. Two scents hit me at once. I felt relieved knowing they were here. I felt arms around me as he pulled me up. It was Alec. He was here. Along with Renata. Renata was looking where the vampires were. I was now on my feet and Alec was examining me to make sure I wasn't hurt. He gave me a quick hug as Renesmee was coming back. She was back and nodded at Alec and Renata. "I'm sorry about that. She never gets spooked. It wasn't you I know that, it had to of been something else." She said apologetically. I nodded to her.

"We should get back to the others." Alec said simply without looking at her. Renesmee nodded and she and Renata started running back. Alec looked at me in an odd way. We walked a little instead of running at first. He gave me another odd look. "Something else happened didn't it?" He said questionly. How did he know? I was shocked to say the least. He nodded to himself. He gave me a look that said I have to tell him. I might as well.

"When the horse spooked I saw two figures before you and Renata came. It didn't look like someone part of the volturi." I whispered to him. He had a look of shock on his face but then quickly hiding it. So like him. He nodded again and gently grabbed my hand and started running. We were silent as we ran. He was deep in thought. Is there something more than he's letting on happening? It's possible. I realized that by now that we were now back at the house. He let go of my hand and walked somewhere with Jane. I went into my room and did some online shopping on my laptop. I realized that I was the only one in the house. I was about to walk out when my phone range. It was Alice. "Go get Renesmee and bring her to the waterfall!" Alice hissed out before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I ran and followed Renesmee's scent. Vivian's was there to. Renesmee was about to run off but I called her name.

"Avery! Vivian's gone. Someone took her!" She hissed upset.

"We need to go to the waterfall. Alice said so." I told her. She nodded and followed me.

* * *

"What's the status of our plan?" Someone asked.

"It's going great, so we'll rule." Someone else said back.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
I took her to the waterfall terrified of what could happen if we didn't get there in time. As soon as we got there we heard an explosion and a yell of pain and some high pitched laughing.I think it was Jane who yelled! She was hurt! I was about to run to her when Renesmee caught my arm.  
"Don't what ever caused that explosion could still be there and it could cause more meaning more people hurt." She hissed out.  
"No. I'm going after her. Go tell Felix, 'metri, to find Alec and tell Chelsea, Ren and Corin that I may need back up. I hissed out and ran to Jane. I found her on the ground with blood? She was bleeding! How was that possible! It can't be! She was shaking violently.  
"I'm here Jane, it's Avery." I said and gently rolled her over.  
She groaned in pain and sat up. "Where's Alec?!" She asked terrified. Alec... Where was he? "It's not important right now. I sent Demetri and Felix after him." I told her. She nodded still terrified. What ever happened was big if it caused Jane to be terrified this much. Amost nothing can make her this scaird except Aro that is but Aro scares everyone. He just does. Renata, Chelsea and Corin came running.  
"What happened?" Corin asked in shock at seeing the blood.  
"It's not important we just need to get Jane back to the house." Chelsea lightly scolded at her. Chelsea gently picked Jane up and we ran at a human pace. When we got back we found Felix and Demetri holding Alec back against the door. He looked like he was ready to murder one of them. Renata hissed at him. I'm guessing she was using her shield right now. Chelsea went and carried Jane to her room. I felt my phone vibrating. It was a text from Alice

_The explosion had a chemical the romanians found turned a vampire temperally human they were hoping she would bleep to death. Let her rest and put bandanges on her. _  
_I'll send Carlisle there with Rosalie to check on her. They'll be there in two days. -Alice_

I went and showed the text to Chelsea. She gasped and hissed at the text. I heard banging and ripping from somewhere by the house. Renesmee came running in looking scariad. "Alec is wrecking stuff! He won't stop!" She hissed out terrified. Oh lovely. Alec is wrecking stuff... I nodded and ran out to Alec. I shoved my hands on the side of his face and kissed him. He went from rage to nervous. He eventually wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. He soon went back to his normal self when we pulled back.  
"Jane will be fine. Carlisle will be here soon." I said and he grabbed me and just hugged me. That was sudden.  
"I can't lose anyone else. I almost lost Jane when we were little. Then I lost you and it was all my fault. Then I'm might lose Jane now. I can't live with myself anymore if I lose anyone else." He whispered into my ear loveingly. So much for our date...


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys sorry that i left for two months. I was getting a little stressed out with this story because i was running out of ideas but I'm back now!

* * *

Chapter 23

Everyone was tense until Carlisle came. We let him in immediately. We took him to Jane who was sleeping. He then told us that only Alec could be in there when he was checking on her. After an hour or so he came out and looked slightly confused.  
"She has human conditions. She also can't use her talent. The explosion had something in it that make vampires temporarily human meaning she can age. It looked like it was aimed at Alec too but he was too far away. Anyway, I'll have to watch over Jane closely for a few days and run some tests on her. She should be able to turn back into a vampire soon and not age that much. At the most, she could age is to look like a 16 year old." He said watching out expressions carefully.  
"Also. Avery, would you mind if I talked to you?" He asked me calmly. Alec's grip on my arm tightened at once as he hissed just worried.  
"Shh... I trust Carlisle." I said to Alec and he nodded. I let go of him and walked with Carlisle. We went to the other side of the house so that Alec couldn't hear us. "I wanted to talk to you about Aro, knowing him, since you and Alec are mates he would want you two to start a family soon and I'm not sure that it would be possible. If it is the baby would be around 87% vampire and 13% human. What worries me, is that i'm not sure if you would be able to carry the baby and survive much less if you would be able to deliver it, also i'm not sure what would happen if we needed to put venom in your blood." He said remarkably calmly. So that's it. I probably could never have children even if I wanted to. That's a lot to take in. That's just.. well I don't know really. Woah... I hadn't even thought about kids... For once I'm only 18 or maybe I'm 19. Well mentally. But I am still part human.. Who knows.. Do I want kids later? I'm not going to think about that now. "Thanks but I want to think about that later." I said quietly yet politely. He nodded.  
"Also, I want to talk about your injuries from awhile ago. I'm pretty sure they've healed by now, but now and then it'll sting so just keep that in mind." He said. That's? Fantastic... Yeah... No just no.  
"Alright." I said and walked out to find the volturi members frozen. In Renata's hand was a letter that had the volturi crest on it.  
"The Romanians... They've attacked the volturi. Half of the lower guard is dead. We need to go back. Or they'll be no more volturi." She whispered.  
Carlisle walked out. Renata looked handed Carlisle the letter. I think I saw a flash of fear in his eyes even while he was reading it. I watched as he handed the letter back to Renata.  
"I know that my coven has had a rough spot with the volturi but we're willing to help. I think you would most likely be safe with my family and the wolves." Carlisle said. I nodded. I looked at Renata who nodded. Felix and Demetri shrugged. We looked over to Jane who had somehow walked over here. She looked annoyed but nodded.  
"We'll leave in two days."


End file.
